Conventionally, an electrical wire and a terminal are connected to each other by crimping wire barrels of the terminal to a core wire exposed at an end of the electrical wire. Wire barrels are crimped to a core wire in this manner using a crimp tool. Specifically, a core wire is laid over wire barrels placed on a base member, and a crimp tool is lowered toward the base member, so that the entirety of the wire barrels gradually deform so as to surround the core wire along the shape of the crimp tool, and ends of the wire barrels bite into the core wire. An example of known prior art is JP 2005-50736A